


Year 17

by llkocoumll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkocoumll/pseuds/llkocoumll
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Year 17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimai/gifts).



Link: https://llkocoumll.tumblr.com


End file.
